Ryou's Twin
by Aiyaistheotherme
Summary: AU. Ryou's parents split when he was five and his mother took away his twin sister Akia to live in America. Now his sister has come to live with him. The Yamis will have there own bodies. WARNING YAOI! And Magic. Review please. Rated for safty.


Ryou's Twin

Disclaimer- I do not own yugioh. Or much of anything. I am in college people. That means I am broke. Very broke because I just went to anime detour. Do not sue me!! You will only get a headache and lent. Oh and my student loan debt. However, Akia is mine. Ask if you want to use her please.

Warnings- I love Yaoi and it will pop up every now and again. Don't like, don't read. Characters will be OOC. I haven't seen the whole show yet. The Story is defiantly AU. And there will be at least one main OC and that will be Akia. Other may drop by.

Authors Notes

Akia (ah-kee-ah) is my own character.

She looks like this.

Hair- like Ryou's color and length but wavy. Worn down.

Eyes- aqua blue

Height- 5ft 5in

Age- 16

Clothes- most often found in a black tank top, faded blue jeans, and black ankle high boots without heels

* * *

_Blah blah blah _thought form.

_/Blah blah blah/ _Akia to Luna and Luna to Akia via mind link.

_-Blah blah blah-_ Hikari and Yami mind link.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Good Morning 

Akia sat up in bead slowly. She rubbed the blurriness out of her eyes. As her eyes began to clear she freaked. _Where the hell am I?! This isn't my bedroom. _The room she is in had pale blue walls and the curtain is white lace.

As she sat up fully awake trying to figure out where she was the smell of eggs drifted in the room assaulting her nose. Her stomach responded by growling.

Akia slipped out of bed and headed to the door and promptly tripped over her still packed suit case. "Owie." _Oh that's right I'm in Japan now. I'm living with dad and brother and his look alike. Stupid suitcase, I should smite you!_ Pulling herself up she grabbed some clothes from said suitcase. She just finished putting on her black tank top when her stomach voiced its opinion about how long Akia taking. So she ran downstairs to the kitchen. _Happy now Bob?_ (AN yes she named her stomach Bob).

* * *

Ryou Bakura hummed a happy tune as he went about making breakfast. He was just putting the hashbrowns on a large plate when he felt eyes staring at him. _I would know if Kura was up and dads away again, so who… oh that's right my sister is living here now._

"Good morning big brother! (AN Hey Ryou was born first). Are you making enough for everyone or do I have to make my own?"

_Its going to be weird having my sister around._ "Good morning sister, and I did make enough for everyone. Would you set the table for me? Everything already out on the counter."

"Sure."

–_Kura, breakfast, wakey wakey.- _

_-Bite me.- _

_-I did last night.- _

_-…-_

_-That's what I thought. Now get your but down here.-_

"Ryou!"

"Hn? Oh, sorry. I spaced out there for a minute."

"So I noticed."

"Uhm? What did you want?"

"I asked if you want me to go wake up your look alike because I finished setting the table."

Bakura stood in the doorframe to the kitchen and stretched.

–_I thought you said breakfast was ready-_

_-It is-_

_-It is not on the table-_

_-Sit down already, and you could have at least put a shirt on-_

_-But its breakfast, I never have put one on before-_

_-Yes but my sister is living here now-_

_-So-_

"Bakura." Ryou deadpanned while glaring at Bakura, which made Akia turn around.

"Oh good morning, Bakura." Akia drooled a little. (AN wouldn't you, if you saw Bakura without a shirt).

"Meow."

"And a good morning to you too, Luna-kuns." Akia greeted the pure white cat with green eyes.

_/You do realize I am a MALE cat./_

_/Yes./_

_/Then why did you name me Luna./_

_/Because your white./ _Akia placed a small bowl filled with eggs on the floor next to her chair before filling her own plate.

_/Luna is a girl's name, moron./_

_/Luna means the moon./_

_/Girlly./_

"Do we have to go through this every morning?" Akia accidentally said out loud.

"Akia?" Ryou asked giving his sister a strange look.

"Hn?"

"What did you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"You just asked your cat if we have to go through this every morning?" Bakura butted in.

_-Hikari your sister is crazy-_

_-Kura be nice to my sister. This is hard on her. She hasn't lived in Japan since she was five. And she was close to our mother.-_

_-Fine I'll 'be nice'. But I still think she is crazy.-_

_-And this is coming from you.-_

* * *

Okay I know my chapter is short. But I have a very short attention span. I already have half of the second Chapter written. So hopefully I will be able to update soon. Please be nice this is going to be my first multi chapter fanfic. And yugioh is not a fandom that I am really familiar with. Feedback is always welcome, and flames will toast my marshmallows. Have a nice day. 

I don't have a beta reader so I apologize for bad spelling and grammar.


End file.
